1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention is a pump dispenser for viscous fluids, namely creams, lotions and the like.
2. Description of Related Development
In copending U.S. Ser. No. 8,024, filed Jan. 28, 1987, which is incorporated herein by reference, a viscous product dispenser is described and claimed which comprises a tubular container body, a bulk liquid pump dispenser, and a take-up piston which shifts its position towards the pump dispenser as product is discharged from the interior of the container body. The present invention, in a preferred embodiment, is an improved version of the dispenser shown therein and allows for the dispensing therefrom of a greater percentage of product.